guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Eglantine (Books)
"Eglantine. I've always wanted a little Eglantine." :—''Marella, The Capture Eglantine is Soren and Kludd's younger sister, and is a female barn owl, or Tyto alba. History ''The Capture'' — The Journey Eglantine is born to Marella and Noctus, and devolops a strong relationship with her elder brother Soren, but her eldest brother, Kludd, didn't care for her much. When Soren was pushed out of the nest by Kludd and taken to St. Aggie's, he worried about her terribly. Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight came back to the nest, only to find that neither Eglantine nor his parents and brother were there, and Soren was worried that Kludd did something to them. Later, Mrs. Plithiver revealed that she mysteriously disappeared while her parents were out hunting and while she was over at a neighboring nest-maid snake's hollow getting help. Meanwhile, Eglantine had been taken to the castle stronghold of the Pure Ones, an organization of owls who believed that Tytos, or Barn Owls, were more pure than others. They were led by an owl with a metal mask, whom they called the "High Tyto," or Metal Beak, of whom was later revealed to be Kludd. She and the others were forced to sleep in stone crypts with the bones of the Others, who were humans, which stone stunned them, and caused them to lose their identities. Eventually, a St. Aggie's patrol, including Skench, their leader, discovered the castle stronghold and snatched all the owlets, including Eglantine. The Pure Ones caught up in the kingdom of Ambala, and they fought, but the St. Aggie's owls dropped them. This event was later called the "Great Downing." Eglantine was found by Soren's friends Twilight and Digger from the search-and-rescue chaw of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She was wounded, and kept chanting monotonous ditties about Tyto purity, and was in a trancelike state caused by being stone stunned. When Trader Mags came by to sell her wares, Bubbles, her apprentice, showed Soren and Eglantine a piece of isinglass, or mica, which removed her trance and that of the other Great Downing owlets. However, neither she nor any other owlet had any memory of how they came to be found on the ground, far from any nests. ''The Rescue Eglantine was now a member of both the search-and-rescue and tracking chaws, and the band included her in most of their activities, which included a trip to sneak out and visit the rogue smith of Silverveil to ask her about Metal Beak, whom Soren had just found out about. However, she told her best friend Primrose at the last minute, and they forbid her to go. Soren asked her to forgive him, which she did. When they came back, they told her that the rogue smith's forge was in the ruins of the Others' garden or part of a castle. This struck a faint bell in her, and she suddenly remembered that before the Great Downing, she and the other owlets were in a castle. Soren had the idea of showing her a piece of mica again. She then remembered and told them of the Pure Ones and the High Tyto, who was one and the same as Metal Beak, the most deadly owl in the world. Then the band, Eglantine, and Otulissa went and searched for Ezylryb, who disappeared two month before when he went out to seek the Great Downing's cause. Thinking that the Pure Ones might have captured him, they went to the Pure Ones' castle, which had been abandoned, and discovered that three bags of flecks were missing. Otulissa said that if aligned into a triangle, bags of flecks could create a Devil's Triangle, which disoriented all birds and robbed them of their sense of direction. Otulissa also said that they could be destroyed by fire, and that mu metal could shield from flecks' effects. Shielded with mu metal stripped from the stronghold's doors, they managed to destroy the bags of flecks and find Ezylryb. However, they were attacked by the Pure Ones, including Metal Beak, but they, along with Martin and Ruby, who arrived at the last minute, drove them off. Soren and Eglantine learned that Metal Beak was their brother, Kludd. The Shattering Eglantine was being tricked by one of the Pure Ones, Ginger, acting like she had changed sides. She was putting flecks to Eglantine's nest to "shatter" Eglantine into a fake dream that showed Nyra as her mother, who wanted pages on higher magnetics. When Primrose was taken and Eglantine followed her dream to The Beaks, which was actually her doing a sort of "dream flying" she found Nyra had an egg. She stole the egg, which enraged Nyra, then flew into a forest fire together with Primrose where Soren aranged the chaw of chaws to use burning branches to attack the Pure Ones. She then dropped the egg into the forest fire, destroying her unborn neice/nephew, who would have been the elder sibling of Nyroc. The Burning Eglantine traveled to the Northern Kingdoms along with the chaw of chaws. The Outcast Eglantine was seen at the end of the book, where she greeted her nephew, Coryn, as the new king of Ga'Hoole. The Golden Tree The River of Wind Eglantine and Primrose find out that Bell is missing, and go on a mission to find her. When they come across the Pure Ones and Nyra, they stumble over Nyra's plot to kill her son, King Coryn, who is on a mission in the Middle Kingdom. Eglantine and Primrose must travel to the middle kingdom alone to warn the king. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole In the movie, Eglantine was an owlet throughout the film. She was first seen playing the War of the Ice Claws with Soren as Metal Beak. When she yarped her first pellet, Eglantine was a little shocked. Mrs. P. comforted her and explained it was all natural. Later, Eglantine was taken to St. Aegolius by Kludd, who had joined the Pure Ones. She was uncomfortable in being with these owls, despite Kludd being there. She pleaded with Kludd to take her back to their parents and to go find Soren, which aggravated Kludd since he hated Soren so much. Eglantine was then moon blinked and given to Allomere, a slipgizzle. She was taken to the Great Tree along with another owlet. While the Guardians went out on a rescue mission, Soren and Mrs. P. stayed with her. After Soren whispered the legends that their Da had told them, she snapped out of her trance. Eglantine told what happened to her, revealing Allomere's allegiance to the Pure Ones. Later, she welcomed back Soren as he returned in victory from St. Aegolius and stayed at the great tree. Personality Eglantine is sweet, kind, gentle, loyal, and smart. She believes in her friends and is very trusting. She is also very loving to her friends, and very brave as well-in ''The Shattering, she nearly got herself killed while trying to escape with Nyra's egg and refusing to drop it, even if it meant she would be killed by Nyra herself. She is also very patient, as shown when she deals with her chaw, she patiently tries to get the young owls to listen to her. Eglantine seems to be fond of rhymes, as proven in The Capture. It is shown in the series that her favorite food is centipedes. Behind the Scenes *In the film, Eglantine is voiced by Adrienne DeFaria. *In the books, she is a fully-fledged owl when brought to the great tree, whereas in the movie she is an owlet throughout the whole film. *Also, in the movie Eglantine arrived at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree moon blinked, while in the books she arrived stone-stunned with the other owlets from the Great Downing. Soren spent all of his time with her, until she returned to normal. (There was no Great Downing in the movie.) *'Eglantine' is also the name of a flower. Family Father: *Noctus Mother: *Marella Brothers: *Kludd *Soren Nephew: *Coryn (Nyroc) Nieces: *Bell *Sebastiana (Bash) *Blythe Sisters-in-Law: *Pellimore *Nyra Etymology Églantine is a French floral name given since the eighteenth century. Eglantines are the flowers of the églantier, a wild rosebush, which are also known as sweetbriar in English. The prioress in the prologue of Chaucer's ''Canterbury Tales ''is named Madame Eglantine. Eglantine's name may refer to her flower-like sweetness and beauty. Gallery Eglantine.gif|Eglantine's artwork from the books Legend of the Guardians - Eglantine.jpg|Eglantine's poster. Trailer13.jpg|Eglantine with Soren in the movie. Book13-river.jpg|Eglantine with a red banner in her beak in The River of Wind in the cover of the 13th book. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:Females Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians